Yugioh GX: Souls of the Forgotten
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: Chase Rivers, a 16-year old boy, applies for the infamous Duel Academy. Follow Chase as he, along with friends and enemies, goes through trials and tribulations and regular school life in order to save the world. HIATUS.
1. A New Beginning

Yugioh GX: Souls of the Forgotten  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hey you all! WallopingFiend103 here! I'm re-writing this story with some advice from people and other things. So, I guess I would say I'm off hiatus. But just know that I'm not on my own computer, so uploads might differ. Also, this story will take place around 3-5 years after GX. Lastly, I want to make this story as big as Eternal Chosen, so let's begin shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

Duel Academy. When you hear those words, you think of the best dueling school in the world, where new duelists can go and hone their skills so they too can be talked about with the likes of Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and the King of Games himself: Yugi Moto. Some will even mention the infamous Jaden Yuki. But this story is not about any of those gentlemen. It is about a young boy whose life was about to change for the better and worse. It was a bright and sunny morning in Domino City; kids were out playing, chasing each other around while the adults wearing suits and dresses and carrying briefcases were heading to work and going about thier day. It was a peaceful day and everyone was focused on their normal lives. But again, the focus here was a kid, sitting on a bench at a bus stop, carrying a backpack on his back. He had light, messy blue hair, unique compared to...basically everyone else, wearing a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath, light, black baggy pants and white Nikes. with green shoelaces. He also wore a pair of white goggles with a sticker of a Duel Monster on the lens around his neck. The outlines of the goggles were gold. His pants were rolled up and a Duel Monsters deck case was visible on the kid's leg but it was empty. He had taken the content out. The content was of course a Duel Monsters deck. He began to look at each card and smile non-stop. Seconds later, an elderly woman walked up and sat beside the kid, after the two exchanged waves and smiles.

The two waited for the bus to arrive, with the elderly woman glancing over at the boy who was still looking through his deck. Moments later, the bus arrived and the two got on it and the boy took his spot in the front. Not a minute later, the elderly woman asked if she could sit there and with a confirmation nod from the kid, she sat down. The bus took off and the kid was still looking through his deck, smiling non-stop. The woman pulled out a book from her purse and started reading.

About 10 minutes later, the elderly woman closed her book and placed it back into her purse, only having a few pages left to read. She then looked over to the boy and noticed that he was still going through his deck. The woman raised a brow and said, "My, my. You sure do like to look through your deck."

However, the kid didn't respond. But a few seconds later, like the message finally made it to the kid's brain, he looked up with a 'huh'. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. What did you say?"

"Haha. It's okay son. I said you sure do like to look through your deck."

"Oh, yes ma'am. You see, I'm trying out for Duel Academy. I have to be ready!"

"Duel Academy you say? Well I'll be…"

"Huh, what's wrong ma'am?"

"Nothing. Tell me, have you heard of Jaden Yuki?"

"Jaden Yuki?! Of course! He was like the best duelist at Duel Academy! That's what I've been told at least. He took part in a Pro League duel a few years ago, right?"

"Yes. I have heard that too. He's infamous. Maybe you'll be like him, you know, become one of the best."

"No ma'am. I don't want to become just one of the best; I want to become the _best_ duelist in the world. That's my dream!"

"Is it now? If you don't mind me asking, may I see your deck?"

"Yes ma'am." The kid handed his deck to the woman, who started to look through it. As she was, her face took on a look of surprise. "I've never seen these Duel Monsters cards before."

"Yeah, they're a special kind." She handed the deck back and smiled. "Always remember: work your hardest to become the best!"

"I will ma'am!"

"Good. I'll hold you to that. Maybe I'll see you in the Pro Leagues one day."

"Yes ma'am. If I can ask, where are you going?"

"Me? Well, I am going to see my grandson take his examination test at the Kaiba Dome."

"Wow, your grandson's going to try out too? That's awesome!"

"Yes. He is a very strong duelist. Maybe you two will get a chance to duel."

"I hope so! Then I'd get to show him how strong I really am!"

"I would love to see that." The two sat there quiet until they arrived at their destination; the famous, or should I say, infamous Kaiba Dome. The two walked off the bus and the kid was amazed to be looking at the Kaiba Dome. "Wow…this is so cool! I never thought I would be here. I always wanted to become a duelist; and not just that, but like I said; to become the best!"

"Good. Take that drive and soar to the top. I'm going to find my grandson. I hope to see you duel today."

"Yes ma'am." The two waved goodbye and the woman walked off to find her grandson. The kid, on the other hand, stood still for another second, to take in where he was. Then, he walked up to the registration desk, where another person was front of him. "Next!" The man registering everyone yelled.

"Hi! Are you trying out for the academy too?" The blue-haired boy asked the boy in front. The boy turned around and smiled. He had medium grey hair with a bang hanging over his face. He was wearing a red logo shirt with blue pants. He had a gold bracelet on his right wrist. The kid nodded. "Yeah, I am. Wow, blue hair. That's new."

"Thanks...I think."

"That was a compliment. Anyways, are you here to try out too?"

"Yep. I'm going to be the best duelist ever!"

"Really? Even better than Yugi Moto?"

"Better!"

"Haha! Wow, now that's confidence! Okay, we'll see then. I'm Charlie Machida."

"Next!" The man registering everyone yelled.

"Oh, that's me. Well, I guess I'll see you inside." The boy known as Charlie walked up and gave the information he needed to give, gathered the things given to him and walked inside. "Next!" The registration man yelled. The boy stepped up and the man asked, "Name?"

"Me? Oh, it's Chase. Chase Rivers." The receptionist wrote down Chase's name and gave him a piece of paper. "Here's your number. Report to the arena when called. Good luck." Chase grabbed the piece of paper and headed inside the dome.

When he walked in, he was amazed at the sheer size of the Kaiba Dome. He looked around and saw hundreds of people watching the duels taking place.

"Wow…" Chase started walking forward but bumped into someone, causing Chase to fall down. "Oops, sorry." Chase said.

"Just watch where you're going next time loser!" Chase watched as the guy walked away, looking confused. "Okay…that was weird." Chase continued walking, heading to the top of the bleachers to see the duels better. He arrived just to see a familiar person about to duel.

"Hey, that's…"

The proctor smiled. "Welcome applicant. Do you have what it takes to be here?" He asked Charlie.

"I sure do. And I intend on displaying what I got to everyone here today!"

"Okay then. Let's begin."

"I wonder how strong he is." Chase wondered.

"Well, look who it is…" A voice called out. Chase turned and smiled. "Hey, it's you."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. So, did you find your grandson?"

"I did. He's dueling right now." Chase looked over at Charlie, who just summoned a monster. The pieces formed together in Chase's head.

"Wait…that kid's your grandson!?"

"He sure is. He's a great duelist." The two was interrupted as an explosion. The grandson, known as Charlie Machida, was the cause of it. He just attacked the proctor directly.

"He is good."

"Yep. Have you dueled yet?"

"No. I hope I get too soon."

"I can't wait to see it. I have a feeling your deck will shock everyone. Those cards are unique."

"Thank you ma'am."

Just then, another explosion caught the two. This time, Charlie finished off his opponent.

"Wow! That was quick!" Chase said in surprise.

"Like I said, he's a great duelist. But even a great duelist can grow stronger."

"Grandma! You made it!" A voice yelled. It was Charlie's. He ran up and hugged his grandma.

"I sure did! I wasn't going to miss your duel. You did wonderful!"

"Thanks…hey, you're that kid."

"Chase. Chase Rivers."

"You see my duel? Awesome huh?"

"Yeah. You defeated that proctor really fast."

"Aw, it was nothing. You duel yet?"

"Not yet."

"So, how do you know my grandma?"

"Oh, on the bus ride here, we talked."

"Really? Well, grandma, are you going to stay for Chase's duel?"

"Yes. I think it will be one impressive duel." Speaking of, just then, the intercom came on. _**"Chase Rivers, please report to arena 5 for your duel. I repeat, report to arena 5. Thank you."**_

"Alright! It's go time!" Chase ran down the flights of stairs to the called arena. Charlie smiled. "He's something else."

"Yeah."

Chase waited a couple of minutes for his proctor to show up; his Duel Disk ready. Once he did, he got straight to the point. "My name is Professor Wilkins. Name applicant."

"Chase Rivers. Sir."

"Polite. Good. But just that won't get you far at Duel Academy. Are you ready?"

"I sure am." Chase activated his Duel Disk and inserted in his deck.

"It's go time!" Chase yelled.

Chase: 4000  
Professor Wilkins: 4000

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first, if that's okay. I draw!" Chase drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. "You ready to win? I Normal Summon Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th Division in Attack Position." A short and petite woman with light skin and purple eyes appeared. She had black hair, done in a bob-style, which hung about her face. with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She wore a standard shihakushō, a fingerless white tekkō and a brown badge. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400)

There were many duels going on but the people who were watching Chase's gasped in shock when the unfamiliar Duel Monster appeared. "Who the heck is she!?" Professor Wilkins cried out.

"What kind of Duel Monster is that?" A guy, maybe 5'9, with medium, brown wearing a blue and white uniform, asked himself. "Skye, do you see this? Skye?" The guy looked to see a girl, 5'6, with long pink hair, also wearing a blue and white uniform, though the colors were reverse in comparison to the male's.

"Are you seeing this Skye?" The boy asked again.

"Yeah, who is she!?"

"Who is she?" Professor Wilkins asked again.

"She…is my family." Chase said in a serious yet low tone, though loud enough for the Professor to hear it.

"Y-your family?"

"No way...that's not a real Duel Monster. He's cheating." The male Chase bumped into earlier said.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared.

 **Turn 2**

"I've never seen her before. Are you sure she's legal?"

Some of the spectators, mostly the ones wearing blue uniforms, started yelling out in anger. "She's not a real card!" "You're cheating!" "Disqualify him!"

Chase looked around, frowning.

"You know, they're right."

"My Duel Disk would have alerted me if she was illegal."

"True...well, whoever she is, I can beat her. I draw." Professor Wilkins drew. "Interesting. Since I control no monsters but my opponent does, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand." The professor played a card and a silver mechanical dragon appeared and roared. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600)

"Next, I Normal Summon Blue Thunder T-45 in Attack Position." A space ship with a blue hood appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)

Everybody gasped; they knew how Professor Wilkins dueled and when he summoned Cyber Dragon and Blue Thunder T-45 together, it meant trouble.

"This duel's going to be short." The blue-clothing male said.

"I activate Sparks. This might be a weak card, but it still inflicts 200 points of damage to you." The Spell appeared and sparks appeared from it and struck Chase. "Agh!"

Chase: 3800  
Professor: 4000

"Young man, I've dueled many people and this is one of my famous combos. When Blue Thunder T-45 destroys a monster by battle, I can create a clone of it. So once my Battle Phase ends, you will be defeated. But first, I activate Machine Conversion Factory. This gives my machine 300 ATK and DEF." (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300)

"You go professor!" A girl wearing a blue and white yelled.

"Oh this kid's done for!" A boy wearing a blue and white uniform said. "Cyber Dragon, attack Chase's monster!"

Chase's face lowered. "Take that back…"

"What?"

"Don't call her a monster!" He yelled out. "Don't you dare!"

Charlie was surprised at the outburst. "Wow…he's protective of his cards…"

"Blue Thunder T-45, attack Rukia!" Blue Thunder T-45 attacked Rukia, destroying her. "Rukia!" A token, similar to Blue Thunder T-45 appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)

Chase: 3500

"Okay applicant! Thunder Option Token, attack directly!" The professor's monster attacked Chase. He had a face-down but decided to wait. Chase was struck and knocked back. "Argh!"

Chase: 2000

"Cyber Dragon, att-"

"Sorry, you can't attack." Chase explained.

"Wha!? And why not?!"

"Because I just activated Flashbang. When you attack me directly, I can end your turn."

"Huh...okay then. I end my turn with this. I activate Double Summon. Since I Normal Summoned this turn, I can't again. Well, now I can. I tribute Cyber Dragon and my token to Tribute Summon B.E.S Covered Core." The professor's monsters disappeared and a large space craft with a central power core protected by a set of ablative barriers appeared. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 800)

"You know what Professor? I'm about to take out all of your monsters!"

"Wow! He's confident!" Charlie said.

"I believe he can do it." Charlie's grandma said.

"He can't seriously think he can take down Covered Core." The blue-uniformed male said.

The girl next to him smiled. "You might be right. Too bad, I thought we would see more of those cards he has." **(Wilkin's Hand: 0)**

 **Turn 3**

Chase drew a card. "Alright, I summon Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Division in Attack Position." A short girl, shorter than Rukia, with brown eyes, wearing standard Shinigami robes and with her black hair hanging down in a bob, with a clip on the left side appeared. She also wore an armband. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Rukia. You ready guys?" Chase asked the two girls, after Rukia reappeared, to which they nodded. Chase then grabbed a card from his hand and played it. As a result, a katana with a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade and a reddish-brown hilt appeared in Rukia's hand.

"Oh no! Your monster's about to get stronger!"

"…I'm warning you. Don't call Rukia a monster! Or I'll make you regret it!" Professor Wilkins, even though an adult, gulped at the tone of Chase's voice.

"And no. Rukia doesn't get stronger. My Equip Spell cards are a different kind of cards. Just watch. I activate Shikai Release. Rukia?" Rukia nodded and started speaking, much to the shock of everyone watching.

"Shikai! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia held her katana out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. As she was turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon formed from the pommel. The transformation was accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions.

Everyone watching was shocked that they heard a Duel Monster talk. "She talks!?" The girl watching gasped out.

"What the…what was that!?" The Professor asked.

"Now that Sode no Shirayuki is unsealed, her abilities can now activate."

"Her…abilities?"

"Yes. For example, her third one. Care to show him Rukia?" Rukia nodded and called out, ""San no mai, Shirafune!" Rukia called out the name of the dance, which allowed her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This made it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing B.E.S Covered Core, it continued to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area, including Blue Thunder T-45.

"My monsters! They're frozen!" The professor cried out.

"That's right. Sode's third ability freezes all of your monsters. And besides being frozen, they cannot attack, defend, or do any other action in the game."

"What!?"

"That also means that since you technically don't have monsters, Rukia and Momo can attack directly! Go you guys!" Rukia and Momo suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the professor. They did a roundhouse kick, disappeared and reappeared in a blink of an eye. "Agghh!"

Chase: 2000  
Professor: 900

Everyone watching was shocked. "No way!" Skylar cried.

"He's beating Professor Wilkins," The boy said in disbelief. But then he smiled. "Interesting."

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

Recovering from the kicks, the professor stood up. "They have some strong kicks I must say. But I'm not a proctor for nothing-" Suddenly, the ice encasing the two monsters shatteried, destroying them. "What!?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: at the End Phase of the turn I use Sode's ability, the affected monster(s) are destroyed."

"Incredible…I draw! Ah, just what I need to win. Since I don't have a monster, I'll take Rukia."

"What!? How?!"

"I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw 2 cards from my deck. Now, I activate Soul Exchange. If I want to summon a high level monster, I can use Rukia as a tribute. So Rukia, goodbye. I tribute her to Tribute Summon Jinzo." Rukia's soul was pulled out of her body and the infamous android appeared. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Rukia?! You took Rukia's soul!"

"I had to."

"I'll make sure she gets her revenge."

"We'll see. Now, due to Soul Exchange, I cannot attack this turn. It's your move."

 **Turn 5**

Chase drew a card and studied what he had and what was on his side of the field. He activated Fairy of the Spring, adding an Equip Spell card from his graveyard to his hand. He then switched Momo to Defense Position, threw a card face-down and ended his turn.

 **Turn 6**

Professor Wilkins drew a card and summoned Mechanicalchaser in Attack Position. (ATK: 1850/DEF: 800)

Professor Wilkins had Mechanicalchaser attack Momo and destroy her and Jinzo attack Chase. "Better luck next year kid!" Jinzo kicked Chase but it wasn't as powerful as it should have been. "Arggh!"

Chase: 800

"Chase!" Charlie yelled.

"You survived!? How!? You couldn't use Traps."

"I...I didn't. I activated Shrink, halving Jinzo's ATK."

"Trying to survive huh? I end my turn. Remember, you can't use Trap cards."

 **Turn 7**

"Yeah, you keep telling me. But neither can you. And I don't need Trap cards. All I need is my family. I draw!" Chase dramatically drew a card. **(Chase's Hand: 2)**

He looked at the card and then at the others in his hand and then smiled. "I have what I need to win!"

"Oh really?"

"That's right. First, I use my own Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then I activate the Warrior Returning Alive. This lets me add Rukia back to my hand. But she won't be there long since I'm summoning her right now!" Rukia reappeared.

"Then I equip her with Sode no Shirayuki again!" Rukia's katana appeared in her hands. "Then, I activate a second Shikai Release. Let's end this Rukia!" Rukia recited her chant and her katana transformed. Professor Wilkins frowned. "No way!"

"And her third ability is just _one_ of her abilities. Don't forget that. San no mai, Shirafune!" Rukia called out the name of the dance, which allowed her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This made it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing Mechanical Chaser, it continued to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area, including Jinzo.

"Oh no!" Professor Wilkins cried out, knowing that he had no defense against Rukia. Chase smiled and had Rukia attack. Rukia disappeared and reappeared behind the professor in the blink of an eye. She kicked him in the back, forcing him to his knees and returned to Chase.

Chase: Winner  
Professor: 0

Everyone watching was in shock; Professor Wilkins was defeated, which seemed to be rare. Even Argon was surprised, who rarely showed any emotion.

"He won…" Skylar said, shocked. Charlie stood there, amazed. "Wow…"

"That was very impressive," Mrs. Machida said with a smile.

The people who had red uniforms watching started clapping. Chase waved back to them and looked at his deck with a smile. "Thanks you guys."

"Applicant. Job well done. In all my years here, only 5 people were able to defeat me. Welcome to the academy."

"Thank you sir."

After a bow to the Professor, Chase returned to the bleachers to be met with Charlie and his grandma. "See? I told you, didn't I?" His grandma asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"I have to say, that was impressive," Charlie said.

"Thanks."

"But…those cards. Those aren't normal Duel Monsters cards."

"Yeah…maybe I'll tell you about them later."

"Well, that's a conversation you boys will have to have without me. I'm heading back home."

"You've leaving? Tell mom I said I made it."

"I will. She'll be so proud of you. And so would your father." She kissed Charlie on the cheek, said goodbye to Chase and took off.

"Looks like we made it."

"Yep. Time to have our own adventures at Duel Academy."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I changed the name of the Soul Reapers so they would have cooler names instead of just their regular names. I forgot who gave me that tip but once I do, I'll put his name. Please R&R.

Chase and Charlie get into the academy but things turn bad when one of the students there accuse Chase of cheating. To prove he did, Chase duels the student, who happens to be the 5th best duelist there! **Next Time: A New Life at the Academy! False Victory!?**


	2. A New Life Begins! False Victory?

Yugioh! GX: Souls of the Forgotten  
Chapter 2- A New Life at the Academy! A False Victory!?

Enjoy!

* * *

All of the applicants that passed the written and practical tests of the examination were on a plane en route to the famous Duel Academy. All of them were excited to start thier new lives there. Chase was in one of the seats with his eyes closed and his goggles over his eyes. Just then, because he had always known since he was younger, he pulled them up and opened his eyes to see a couple of spirits. He warmly smiled.

"Hey you guys."

"Looks like you made it," One of the spirits, Momo Hinamori, said with a smile.

"Thanks to you guys. Without you, there was no way I was going to win."

"Of course. We'll always help you...stupid." Rukia said.

"Rukia, why do you always call me a idiot?"

"Because you are one."

"Haha, I guess I am if I don't already know you guys will always have my back."

"We'll never leave you," Momo said. As if the two spirits could sense a presence, which they could, they quickly disappeared as Charlie made his way to his seat next to Chase with a plate of many varities of foods and a smile.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"Isn't this excitiing?! We're so close to Duel Academy!"

"Yeah! I've waited for this for my whole life!"

"So, where did you get those unqiue cards?"

"Let's...not talk about that okay?"

"Oh...okay."

"It's cool. So what about you?"

"...To become stronger...to keep a promise."

"A promise?"

"To my dad. He's...in prison."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's cool...wow, this turned into a bummer man. Let's talk about this awesome food!"

"Haha...

 **"Attention passengers! We will be arriving at our destination in 10 minutes!"** The intercom announced. Chase looked out the window at the vast over below them, in awe of its beauty.

* * *

10 minutes later, the plane arrived at the academy and everyone made their way onto the island. To their surprise, a tall, about 5'9, man with short brown hair, wearing a dark red blazer, different than the other blazers, stood in front of the crowd. He looked around at the crowd and narrowed his eyes at Chase, who was looking at his deck. _"So that's Chase Rivers? Interesting."_

The man wiped off his look of curiousity and put on a smile. "Welcome applicants! Welcome to Duel Academy! My name is Rico Silver and I am your chancellor. This is the place where new duelists come to hone thier skills to become one of the best! Former students have proved that, like Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki, to name a few. Speaking of, some of you will end up feeling like Jaden is right here with you. But enough of that, I want you all to train and study hard to soar to the top! Even though some of you are in red jackets, which is the lowest rank here, you can become Obelisk Blue. So, go check out your dorms!"

Everyone sprinted off towards thier new lives at the academy but when Chase tried to, the chancellor stopped him. "Chase Rivers, welcome."

"You know me?"

"Yes. Your duel at the Kaiba Dome interested me the most."

"It did? Why?"

"Anyways, I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye sir." Chase took off towards his dorm.

* * *

Chase and Charlie made their way to the Slifer Red dorm and they were surprised when they got there. In front of the dorm, there was a statue of Jaden Yuki's favorite monsters, E-HERO Neos and Flame Wingman.

"Wow...Jaden must have really made an impact." Charlie said.

"Yeah. No wonder Slifer the Sky Dragon is the strongest God card. At least that's what I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He looks awesome and has an awesome ability! Anyways, let's go inside." The two Slifers headed inside thier room to a basic living arrangment: a 3-bed bunk bed, a desk, a closet, a kitchen, a bathroom and so on.

"Can I take the top bunk?" Charlie asked. However, he didn't let Chase answer as Charlie made his way to the bed. But then, he was surprised. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"There are belongings already here. Did you come here before?"

"How could I?"

"Huh?"

"You think we have a roommate?"

"Maybe. If we do, I can't wait until we meet him."

"Or her?"

"Yeah right."

"Come on, let's check out the academy."

"Sure."

* * *

The two friends decided to explore the academy, first stopping at the card shop. "Dude, there's a card shop?" Charlie asked excitedly. Chase sweat-dropped.

"Dude, we _are_ at Duel Academy, you know, where we use cards to duel."

"Haha...right. Let's see if they have any cards in." The two friends headed into the shop and saw a very pretty brown haired girl behind the counter. She noticed the boys and smiled. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Do you have any cards in stock?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't. We'll start selling cards Monday, October 1st. And we get new cards every month."

"Oh cool. Thanks."

"So are you two new?"

"Yeah, we're exploring the island."

"Oh. Well, make sure not to go to the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Because, unless you have business there, non-Obelisk Blues aren't allowed there. Steer clear of the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm too."

"Girls' dorm?"

"Yeah, I heard Duel Academy had a boys' dorm and a girls' dorm, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. But just for Obelisks. If you haven't noticed, there are not many Slifer Red or Ra Yellow girl students."

"Wow...the girls here must be strong then."

"Yep. Don't mess with us girls," the clerk said with a wink.

"Well, thank you for telling us. We're going to check out the rest of the island."

"Hope you have fun. Oh and my name is Sally!"

"Thanks Sally!"

* * *

The two friends next made their way to the hot springs the academy, much to Charlie's pleasure. "Dude, this is awesome!"

"I think we'll be coming here alot during our stay," Chase said jokingly. Charlie nodded in confirmation and headed into one of the bath houses. Unfortunately, a few screams were later heard and the door swung open with Charlie flying out.

"O-oww..."

Three girls with towels wrapped around thier bodies then came out, all with angry looks on thier faces. They huffed and puffed before heading back in. Chase looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief. "You okay?" He asked handing out his hand.

"Y-Yeah. I'm good. Come-come on, let's head out." Chase led the way back to the dorm but as they started to walk, Chase bumped into someone. "O-ow! Sorry!" Chase looked surprised when he saw that it was the same person he bumped into at the Kaiba Dome.

"Hey! You're that kid!"

"I know who you are!"

"You do? Oh, you saw my duel against Professor Wilkins!"

"Yeah. I did and something's up."

"Huh?"

"Professor Wilkins never duels any applicants so why you?"

"He doesn't? Huh."

"And I know you cheated."

"I what!?"

"I looked up every Duel Monster card there is and none you played matched. So you cheated to get here."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did. I bet you're not even that strong."

"But..."

"Whatever. I'm out of here cheater." The boy pushed Chase out of the way and took off.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. But I ran into him at the Kaiba Dome too."

"Don't worry about him. He's just another Slifer Red. Let's head back to the dorm." Throwing away what just happened, Chase followed Charlie back to thier dorm.

The boy who bumped into Chase for a second time made his way to the Obelisk Blue dorm, even though he had on a Slifer Red jacket. He entered a room where the two Obelisks commenting on Chase's examination duel were.

"Hey Max," Skylar said.

"Guess who I ran into?"

"Who?"

"Chase Rivers."

"The one with those unique cards?"

"The one who cheated. There was no way those cards were legal."

"Maybe they are."

"Yeah right. I looked up every single card in the game. His cards aren't any of them."

"You must not have a life then. There are thousands of cards. Hehe..."

"Oh be quiet Skye! Argon, you agree with me right?"

"Maybe."

"Grrr...well, I know he cheated. I'm going to talk with Rico."

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"We can't have cheaters here. I'm having Chase expelled." Max took off before the two Obelisks could stop him. Skylar shook her head while Argon just smiled.

* * *

Max made his way to the Chancellor's office and knocked. With a 'come in', Max entered. "Rico, we need to talk!"

"Chancellor Silver."

" _Chancellor_ , we need talk."

"About?"

"Chase Rivers."

"Oh yes."

"Expel him."

"Why should I?"

"Because he cheated during his exam. No one has ever seen those cards he used before!"

"True. But I'm not expelling him."

"Why not!?"

"...I can't tell you."

"And why not?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lipton. I can't tell you."

"Grrr...fine! I'm going to prove he cheated! Let me duel him!"

"...No."

"What!? Rico!"

"Chancellor."

" _Chancellor_. Why not?!"

"Listen, if he cheated, I would have known about it. He didn't cheat. But I'll arrange the duel."

"Thank you." Max bowed and took his leave. Rico smiled. "You're going to be in for a rude awakening Max. Trust me."

* * *

Chase and Charlie were in thier dorm room. Charlie was on his bed and Chase was at the desk, looking at his cards. "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I did well against Professor Wilkins?"

"Huh? Of course you did! You were out of this world!"

"Heh, thanks. For some reason, that guy thought I lost."

"Don't worry about him. Besides, if you tried to cheat, your Duel Disk would alert you. You did well."

"Another thing, isn't it weird that a professor would duel a new applicant. I always thought that proctors dueled applicants."

"Yeah, that's what I heard. You're being too worried about it. Relax."

"I guess."

Just then, the intercom in the room came on. **"Attention all students! Please report to the Obelisk Arena at this time!"**

"I wonder what this is about."

"What else? A duel!"

"Really? I wonder who's dueling. Let's go!"

The two friends made thier way to the arena where the rest of the academy was filling up. The two found thier seats just as Chase noticed the boy on stage. "Hey, it's that guy. Is he dueling?"

Rico then came on stage with a microphone. "Attention everyone! Max Lipton came to my office earlier with a pretty far-fetched accusation. To be blunt, he thinks that Chase Rivers cheated in his examination duel." Everyone gasped and looked at Chase.

"I cheated? But...I didn't."

Max took the mic from Rico and said, "I called you out cheater! Get down here so I can prove it!"

Watching from a little way's away, Argon and Skylar commented. "This...might not end well." Argon said.

"Yeah. But for whom? Max or Chase?" Skylar asked. A little hestiant, Chase made his way to the stage.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Then explain the cards or duel me!"

"To add in, I told him it was a bad idea," Rico comically said.

"I...I can't...exactly."

"Fine. Then I'll prove you're a cheat." The two took thier spots and activated thier Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

Chase: 4000  
Max: 4000

 **Turn 1**

"Since you're accusing me, I'll start," Chase said. He drew a card and smiled. "Help me out! I summon Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th Division!" The short, black haired girl from Chase's last duel appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400)

"See? If I was cheating, then my Duel Disk would have notified me."

"He has a point," A voice said, walking up and sitting next to Chancellor Silver. He smiled.

"Professor Wilkins, what a surprise."

"I heard your announcement and I was done with getting lessons ready that I decided to see what was going on. This should be interesting. Did you tell either of them?"

"No. Not yet."

"Maybe you were in on it with the professor. He never duels the applicants. Maybe you bribed him to duel you and throw the match." Max explained.

"What!?"

"Wow, what an accusation!" Professor Wilkins said.

"Are you done?" Max asked.

"Y-Yeah."

 **Turn 2**

"Watch this! I draw! I summon Alien Warrior in Attack Position." (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000)

"Uh-oh. Rukia, be careful!" Chase warned.

"Nothing can save her. Alien Warrior, attack Rukia!" Alien Warrior rushed up to Rukia and clawed her, destroying her.

Chase: 3900

"I end my turn. Just try to destroy my monster."

 **Turn 3**

"I'm sorry Rukia. I'll make it up to you. I draw!" Chase drew a card. "I summon Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Division." (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)

"What's with the weak girls you keep summoning?" Max asked.

"Shut-up!"

"What?"

"Don't talk about them like that! They're not weak and I'll show you!"

"Then show me."

"It's _your_ turn." A card appeared. That comment caused some of the spectators to started laughing. It was mostly Slifers and Max's glare ceased all laughter.

 **Turn 4**

Max drew a card. "Come on, this isn't even a challenge. I summon Alien Shocktrooper in Attack Position." (ATK: 1900/DEF: 800)

"Alien Warrior, attack Momo!" Alien Warrior attempted to strike Momo, but she somehow grew stronger, deflecting the attack and counterattacking. (ATK: 2400)

Max: 3400

"What the?! She survived!? And she destroyed my monster!"

"That's right! She's not so weak now huh? She grew stronger thanks to Soul Boost. It has two effects but I used the first one to increase Momo's ATK by 1000."

"Grrr...I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

 **Turn 5**

"My turn! Draw! Momo, attack Alien Shocktrooper!"

Max smirked, allowing Momo to attack but, to Chase's surprise, not destroy Shocktrooper. Instead, Chase was damaged.

Chase: 3800

"Momo! Momo!"

"You fell for it! I activated Call of the Haunted to bring back Alien Warrior. Why? Because Alien Warrior's effect causes Momo to lose 300 ATK and DEF for each "A" Counter."

"Oh man," Chase said looking at his hand. It contained **Negate Attack, Reiji Abarai, the Hot-Headed Soul Reaper, Sode No Shirayuki, Fairy of the Spring and Monster Reborn.**

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Max started laughing.

"Is that it? Oh man, maybe Scott felt bad for you and _let_ you win!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yeah, yeah. I draw!"

 **Turn 6**

Max drew a card and smirked. "Monsters, attack directly!" The two monsters tried to attack Chase but he reacted by activating his face-down card. A barrier of light appeared and deflected the attacks.

"Grrr...Of course. I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

Before Chase drew, he looked at his deck. _"I need your help guys. Please."_ Chase drew a card.

"Alright! First, I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Rukia. Next I equip her with Sode No Shirayuki, her Zanpakuto." Rukia reappeared and her famous sword appeared in her arms. A few seconds went by. Max was confused.

"She didn't grow stronger. You just played a useless card."

"Actually, I didn't. I activate Shikai Release. With this, Shirayuki's abilities are unlocked."

"Unlocked?"

"Yes. Like her second ability. It allows me to freeze all of your monsters, preventing them from doing any action in the game."

"What!?"

"Rukia!" Rukia nodded and said the chant. "Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia held her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she turned it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon formed from the pommel, with a rush of cold air in all directions accompanying the transformation.

"Now I use her third ability. Rukia."

Rukia called out the name of the dance, allowing her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. After piercing Alien Warrior, it continued to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area, including Alien Shocktrooper.

"Remember, they can't preform any action, so it's like you have no monsters. That means, I can attack directly! Rukia!"

"Chase, summon Renji."

"What? But I would have to tribute you."

"Duh."

"But..."

"Don't you want to prove you didn't cheat?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have to win. Just summon him. Stupid."

"Heh. O-okay. I tribute Rukia to summon Renji Abarai, the Hot-Headed Soul Reaper in Attack Position." Rukia disappeared and a long crimson haired, usually kept in a ponytail, man with brown eyes wearing a standard Shinigami outfit and a maroon headband appeared. As he was summoned, he smiled, a trait he had when he faced an opponent.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"We're in a duel. My reputation's on the line."

"What reputation?" Chase anime-fell. "Sh-shut-up. Let's just win this. Renji, attack!" Renji used Shunpo, an ability that allows Renji to move faster than the eye can see, to disappear and reappear behind Max and kick him, knocking him down. "Arh!"

Max: 1200

"Alright Chase! You got him on the ropes!" Charlie cheered. Skylar looked surprised while Argon looked intrigued. Professor Wilkins looked at Chancellor Silver, who was smiling.

"I'm losing!?" Max asked himself.

"I end my turn."

Chancellor Silver stood up, much to Scott's surprise. "Sir?"

"I'm stopping this duel."

"Is that a good idea?" Rico however didn't answer for he went up to the stage and announced...

"Okay, unfortunately, I'm stopping this duel!"

"What!?" Max cried out. The spectators started conversing among themselves.

"I'm stopping this duel before one of you or both of you become the center of a problem."

"But he cheated!" Max yelled.

"No he didn't Max."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know. Everyone, return to your dorms."

 **Duel: No Result**

Confused and shocked, everyone left the Obelisk Arena, leaving Argon with Skylar along with Chase, Max and Charlie. Professor Wilkins had left.

"This is nonsense! I was winning!" Max yelled, storming off, with Argon and Skylar following. Chase just stood there confused.

"Well, that was interesting." Rico said.

"Sir, wait," Chase said. "Why did you stop the duel? And I thought only proctors dueled applicants? So why did Professor Wilkins duel me?"

However, Rico didn't answer the student's question and just walked off.

"Oookay..."

"Come on dude, let's just go." Charlie said. The two friends headed back to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

Back at the Chancellor's office, Professor Wilkins was talking with Rico. "I'm not quite sure why you stopped the duel sir." Scott asked.

"Why would have happened if Max lost?"

"Considering he's the fifth best duelist here? I'm not sure he would have, even though he took a big hit during that Chase's last turn."

"If he would have, he would have been a laughing stock of the academy, like Mr. Princeton was." Rico answered.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Yuki had told you about that."

Rico looked to his left at a wall with a poster on it. It was depicting the infamous Jaden Yuki shaking hands with Rico.

"You went to Jaden's Pro League match a year or so ago right?"

"Yes. It was actually two years ago. After Chancellor Sheppard retired and I took his spot. Anyways, the same result would have occurred upon Chase's lost. I _am_ the chancellor, which means I have to protect the students. Besides, I don't think Max understands how strong Chase really is."

"And you do?"

Chancellor Silver didn't respond.

"You know Max is just going to duel Chase again, with or without your permission."

"True. And that's okay."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Scott asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"No wonder you took the job offer from Chancellor Sheppard."

"Okay, okay, we're finished."

"Sir. Oh, and what about me? When can I duel him and win?"

Rico, however, just shrugged. Getting a smile from Scott, he walked himself out.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I hope you all liked it. Please R&R.

The accusations that Chase cheated at his Examination duel keeps popping up in the form of Obelisk Blue student, Derek Matthews. He tries to duel Chase to see for himself, but to the two's surprise, Charlie steps up and duels Derek instead. **Next Time: Obelisks at their Finest! Enter Derek Matthews**


	3. Obelisks at their Finest! Derek Matthews

Yugioh! GX: Souls of the Forgotten  
Chapter 3- Obelisks at their Finest! Enter Derek Matthews

My stories going into and coming out of hiatus might be a thing for a while, so bare with me please. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Classes started at Duel Academy and Chase was barely paying attention to the lesson. Instead, he was staring at his cards. Max happened to be in that same class and he pounded his desk. He must have not pounded it hard as no one paid any attention to him. "Grrr...I can't believe Rico stopped our duel!"

"Maybe it was for the best," Skylar said, sitting next to him. Argon was on the other side.

"I was going to beat him! I'm the 5th best!"

"Are you going to duel him again?"

"There's no doubt about it!"

"You still think he cheated?"

"Of course he did! There's no way he could beat me! If Rico didn't stop the duel, I would have won!"

"You better be careful Max," Argon said. "Chase isn't like other duelists."

"What do you mean Argon?" Skye asked.

"His cards. They aren't like others."

"Whatever. That doesn't mean anything!"

"Maybe it does."

* * *

Later that day, Chase and Charlie was walking back to their dorm. A group of Obelisk Blue students walked by. They saw Chase and started laughing. "Well, well. Look guys, it's the cheater!"

"Oh yeah, he cheated to get into Duel Academy."

"What a cheap way to get in."

"Don't pay attention to them man. You didn't cheat." Charlie said.

"I know. I just wish I could prove it." The two friends returned to their rooms and the presence of a boy in there surprised them.

"Who are you!?" Charlie cried out. A brown-skinned boy with an afro wearing a Slifer Red jacket opened his eyes and looked at the two friends.

"Huh? Who are you two?"

"I'm Chase Rivers." He said with a friendly wave.

"I'm Charlie Machida."

"Awesome. I'm Darrell Draggier. I guess you guys are my roommates. I wanted at least a girl but hey...what can you do?" Darrell jumped down and held out his hands. The three shook and Darrell returned to his bunk.

"Okay, so, at least we know whose belongings those were." Charlie realized.

"So what are you two up to today?" Darrell asked.

"We were going to check out the rest of the academy."

"Really? Want to check out the Abandoned Blue dorm?"

"Abandoned Blue dorm?" Chase asked.

"Really? You don't know about the ABD? Wow. Come on, let's go."

The three friends headed to the abandoned blue dorm, having to go through the forest first.

"So, what's the abandoned blue dorm?" Chase asked.

"Well, about 7 years or so ago, the dorm was standing tall. However, years later, students started disappearing."

"Disappearing!?" Charlie cried out.

"Yep. The dorm was then shut down and people were banned from entering. And all that happened to occur when Jaden Yuki attended."

"So how do you know about it?" Chase asked.

"Well duh! Everyone knows about it...well, not _everyone_."

"Well, excuuuuuseeee me!" Chase pouted. The three friends exited the forest and arrived at the abandoned dorm, but much to their surprise: It was destroyed.

"What!? It's destroyed!?" Darrell cried out.

"I wonder what happened." Chase said.

"Aw man, I wanted to check what was inside."

"Unless you want to get in trouble, I'd advise against it," A voice said. The three males turned and saw a pair of students, both Obelisk Blues: Skylar and Argon.

"Uh-oh. We might get in trouble." Charlie said.

Chase looked at Skylar and blushed. "Wow, she's cute." He said to himself.

"What are you three doing here?" Argon asked.

"We wanted to check out the abandoned blue dorm but it was destroyed. Do you know what happened?" Darrell asked.

"...It happened a few years ago. An incident occurred, resulting in the dorm's destruction. Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students are not allowed here."

"Alright you two, let's go." Charlie said.

"Aw man," Darrell pouted.

"Hey, um...do you want to hang out sometime?" Chase asked Skylar, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing Chase?" Charlie asked.

"Wow. That's brave. A Slifer Red student talking to an Obelisk Blue." Argon said.

"Oh hush it Argon. I think it's cute. Hehe. Maybe. I'll think about. Let's go Argon. Oh, I'm Skylar." The two Obelisks took off.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm. Later." Darrell said leaving. Charlie followed suit. Chase looked in the direction Skylar left in. "Skylar..."

* * *

Chase, Charlie and Darrell were all coming back from the hot springs. "Oh man, I needed that," Chase said. However, things turned bad when two Obelisk Blue students was walking towards the three friends.

"Ha! Look Derek! That's the cheater everyone's talking about." One of them said. Derek looked at Chase and smiled. "Yeah, I heard about you. I know Professor Wilkins is the best teacher duelist here. And you managed to defeat him? Yeah right!"

"I didn't cheat! I won fair and square!"

"Yeah yeah. I bet your Duel Disk malfunctioned and it read your illegal cards."

"Leave him alone!" Charlie ordered.

"Who are you? I'm not talking to you!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Look Slifer loser! Shut-up!"

"Slifer loser? We Slifers aren't to be messed with! Jaden proved that when he was here!"

"I don't see him here _now_. Now do I? I want to see how you cheated, cheater. But I have better thing to do than to mess with you. Let's go Victor."

"Right." The two Obelisks laughed as they walked away. Charlie growled.

"That jerk. How dare he?"

"Don't like him get to you. He's just like Max." Chase said.

"Wait, Max? Max Lipton? You mean the 5th best duelist here? You dueled him before right?"

"Yeah."

"I saw that duel. Pretty impressive. Anyways, I'm going to get something to drink. Later." Darrell left. The two friends took off.

* * *

Derek was in his dorm room reading a magazine when Victor walked in.

"Yo Derek! Are you going to duel that cheater?"

"Of course I am! There's no way a skilled duelist like Professor Wilkins lost to him! I went to all of his Pro League matches. He's undefeated! Victor, find out what kind of cards that loser used."

"Right!"

"And I'm going to prove he's a cheater!"

"They're down at the pier. I saw them as I was walking back."

Chase and his friends were down at the pier. Charlie had his shirt off, about to jump into the ocean. "Huh, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"What's it look like? Going for a swim."

"You know we have a hot spring."

"That's different...sort of. Anyways, watch me go!" Darrell readied a stance, like he had to jump into after someone. However, before either had a chance to dive in, Derek garnered their attention. "Hey cheater!"

"Oh great! It's that Obelisk Blue." Charlie said.

"I challenge you to a duel cheater!"

"Me? Why?!"

"Because I need to prove you cheated."

"And how will a duel solve that?" Charlie asked.

"Hey! I'm not talking to you! Stay out of the way! So let's get to it cheater!"

"You don't have to duel him Chase."

"If I want to prove I didn't cheat, I kind of do."

"You don't have to prove anything! Derek right? I challenge you to a duel instead!"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No."

"What are you doing Charlie?"

"I dislike bullies. Derek, duel me."

"You know what? I'll duel you. Just to shut you up."

Derek and Charlie, after the latter put back on his shirt, took their spots and activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

Derek: 4000  
Charlie: 4000

 **Turn 1**

"The better duelist goes first! I draw!" Derek exclaimed. He drew a card. "I Normal Summon Fox Fire in Defense Position." An orange fox with fire on its tail appeared, using its tail as a shield. (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)

"I end my turn."

"Hold on, that's it!?" Charlie asked.

"Any real duelist knows to save their best until last."

"Grrr...I'll follow suit then. I draw!"

 **Turn 2**

Charlie drew. "Alright! For my first move, I'll summon Electric Knight in Attack Position." A grey armored knight carrying a sword and shield that crackled with electricity appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500)

 **Electric Knight  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Thunder  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500**

 _A warrior who gained the power to control electricity. He devotes his life to using the power for good._

"Electric Knight, shock that Fox Fire into submission!" Electric Knight ran up to the latter, electrocuting and destroying it.

"I end my turn." However, Derek started laughing. Suddenly, Fox Fire reappeared.

"Wait! Fox Fire came back!" Charlie cried out.

"Of course it did! You can't put out his fire. When it's destroyed while face-up, it gets summoned back at the End Phase."

"Oh man."

 **Turn 3**

"Here's how a _real_ duelist duels! I draw! And I activate Snatch Steal. What this card does is allow me to take control of your Electric Knight. Then I'll Tribute it to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in Attack Position." Electric Knight crossed over to Derek's side and disappeared, allowing a tall, samurai-like armored monster to appear. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)

"Oh no! Now Charlie doesn't have a monster to protect himself with!" Chase pointed out.

"That's not all losers! When Thestalos is Tribute Summoned, you not only lose a random card from your hand and if it's a monster, you lose 100 Life Points times its level." Thestalos conjured a fireball and threw it randomly at Charlie's hand, incinerating one of the cards. Charlie smiled.

"Not quite a monster. It's the Spell card, Electro Whip."

"Grrr...have you forgotten? I still have his attack. Thestalos! Attack that loser directly!" Thestalos conjured another fireball and threw it at Charlie, putting him within a barrier of fire. "Aghhhhh!"

Charlie: 1600

"Dude, are you alright!?" Darrell asked.

"Yeah! I'm good! I'm...not out yet!"

"Yeah right! I end my turn with a face-down."

 **Turn 4**

Charlie stood up, placing his fingers on his deck. "Bullies like you disgust me Derek! So I'll put a stop to you! I draw! First, I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Electric Knight. Then I'll activate Electric Charge. This gives my knight an extra 1000 ATK. Next, I Normal Summon Electric Mage in Attack Position." A female mage wearing a yellow robe with thunder bolts plastered all over it appeared. (ATK: 2600) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1600)

 **Electric Charge  
Normal Spell**

 **Select 1 Thunder-type monster you control. That monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

 **Electric Mage  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1600**

 **When a Thunder-Type monster (excluding this card) destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can activate one of the following effects:**

 **1\. That monster can attack a second time.**

 **2\. Destroy 1 monster on the field.**

"Electric Mage, attack Fox Fire!" Electric Mage revealed her hand and conjured a thunderbolt, throwing it at Fox Fire and destroying it. Charlie was then damaged by a fireball.

"Come on you noob! Duel better! I activated Backfire. Whenever a FIRE monster I control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 Life Points.

Charlie: 1100

"Next, Electric Knight, attack Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Electric Knight ran up to the tall monarch and pierced its armor, sending electric pulses through its body and destroying it. Again, Charlie was also damaged.

Derek: 3800  
Charlie: 600

"Hahaha! You're almost defeated loser!"

"I activate Electric Mage's effect. It actually has two but I'll use the one that allows Electric Knight to attack again." Electric Knight ran up to Derek and slashed him. "Argh!"

Derek: 1400

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Aright! Way to go buddy!" Chase cheered.

"He's doing pretty well," Darrell commented.

"I lost Life Points by a Slifer!? No way!" Derek roared.

"See? Us Slifers aren't as weak as you think Derek." Charlie said. "Or did Jaden not prove that?"

"No, he proved _he_ wasn't weak. And by seeing your skills now, you and him are far apart. But whatever, now it's my turn to win." Fox Fire reappeared.

 **Turn 5**

Derek drew a card. "Alright! Now, I Normal Summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective." A creature seemingly made up of multiple things appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)

"Once my turn ends, you'll be finished!"

"There's no way I'll lose to a jerk like you!"

"Oh yes you will. And because I'm mean, Gaia Soul's effect activates. I can tribute a monster to increase its ATK by 1000."

"What!?"

"What's the point?" Darrell asked. "He can win without sacrificing Fox Fire."

"Wait, you can't! Fox Fire can't be tributed." Chase called out.

"No wonder you guys are Slifer losers. Fox Fire can't be used as a tribute for a summon. But it can be used as a tribute for a cost. So I'll power Gaia's ATK to 3000. With that boost, you lose! Attack!" Gaia attempted to attack Electric Mage. However, Charlie responded.

"Hold your horses! I activate my Trap card! Go, Negate Attack. This allows me to not only stop this incoming attack but also end the Battle Phase." A barrier of light surrounded Charlie's monsters, protecting them.

"Grrr...I end my turn with a face-down. And due to Gaia Soul's second ability, it is destroyed when I end my turn." Charlie was then damaged by Backfire. **Derek's Hand: 2)**

Charlie: 100

 **Turn 6**

Charlie drew a card. **(Charlie's Hand: 2)**

"Alright Derek! This is where I put you in your place! Time to show you my ace!"

"Your ace?!"

"That's right! I will give you some credit Derek. I didn't know you'd be this strong. I tribute my two monsters to Tribute Summon Electromagnetic Thunder Dragon!" Charlie's two monsters disappeared and a large, mechanical dragon with large wings and a spiked tail with crackling electricity appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1900)

 **Electromagnetic Thunder Dragon  
Level 7/LIGHT  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 1900**

 **You can destroy 1 face-up Thunder-Type monster you control. If you do, destroy a card on your opponent's side of the field. You can activate this effect during your Battle Phase. More effects to come...**

"What the...!?"

"Electromagnetic Thunder Dragon, let's end this with Thunder Strike Force!" Electromagnetic Thunder Dragon roared loudly into the sky. As a result, the sky turned cloudy and grey. Thunder began to occur.

"You can't defeat me! I activate Call of the Haunted! With this, I can Special Summon a monster back from my graveyard. So welcome back, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Thestalos reappeared, much to the shock of Charlie's friends. However, Charlie didn't seem to be worried.

"I know you Slifer Reds can be slow so I'll explain why you're about to lose very slowly. If you continue and destroy Thestalos, I'll only lose 100 Life Points. And you will lose 500 due to Backfire. So there!"

"Too bad you're wrong."

"What!?"

"I activate my dragon's special ability. If I destroy a face-up Thunder-Type monster I control, I can destroy a card you control also."

"Haha! Are you dense!? You don't _have_ another face-up monster!"

"Remember the card I set last turn? I activate _my_ Call of the Haunted to resurrect Electric Knight. Then, I destroy him to destroy one of your cards. Why destroy Thestalos when I'd lose? So I destroy Backfire." From the cloudy and grey skies, a thunderbolt shot down and destroyed the Trap.

"Wow. I never knew someone could be so stupid. I just said I'd only lose 100 Life Points if you destroy Thestalos."

However, Charlie didn't listen and attacked with his ace, much to Derek's surprise. Charlie's monster destroyed Derek's and the former played the last card in his hand. "This is Quick Flash. When I destroy a monster with a Thunder-Type monster or use a card that mentions a Thunder-Type monster in its text, after that card is used, I can use it again or attack again. So that means my Electromagnetic Thunder Dragon can strike again! Go!" ETD slashed Derek once again, knocking him back. "Arghh!"

 **Quick Flash  
Quick-Play Spell**

 **When a Thunder-type monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle or an card effect that mentions a Thunder-type monster is activated, that monster can attack again or that effect can be activated a second time.**

Derek: 0  
Charlie: Winner

Charlie's two friends looked at each other with excitement and high-fived each other.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Chase said fist-bumping his friend.

"Yeah. You have some skills." Darrell said.

"Haha. Thanks. Though, it wasn't as easy as I would have hoped. But I guess that's Obelisk Blues for you."

"Are you freaking kidding me!? _I_ lost to a _Slifer Red_!?" Derek roared out.

"Now you know not to mess with us!" Charlie said.

"Grrr...I'm out of here!" Defeated, Derek stomped off.

"Looks like we got rid of him." Darrell said.

"Yeah...but knowing him, he'll be back." Charlie said.

"Well, let's not worry about him for now. Let's head back to the dorm."

* * *

Later that day, there was a knock on Chancellor Silver's dorm. With a 'come in', the knocker walked in. It was Max.

"Ah, what can I do for you Mr. Lipton?" Rico asked, smiling.

"I want you to tell me why you stop me from exposing Chase during our duel!"

Rico kept his smile, also looking at the other person in the room; Professor Scott Wilkins. Scott scratched his grey hair, also not knowing why the chancellor did that. Looking back at the Slifer Red jacket wearing boy, Rico spoke, "It was to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"...Almost certain defeat." Max's eyes widened at the sound of that.

"Defeat? The 5th best duelist at Duel Academy? Ha, don't make me laugh sir."

"Take it as you will. But I did make the right choice."

"Hold on. You said ' _almost_ certain defeat'."

"Yes. Chase could have very well lost against you. If that happened, what would have happened to you if you lost would have happened to him."

Max growled and stormed out of the room. Scott looked in the direction of Max's exit and smiled. "He sure is a wild one."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh?"

"Max never had a challenge before. Now he does, and his name is Chase Rivers."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Looks like people aren't giving Chase a chance to explain. Hopefully, it'll change. Also, I'm going to try and keep the chapters to 3000-3500 words, so they won't get too long. Please R&R.

Surprisingly, neither Max nor Derek seems to be bothering Chase or Charlie. However, Derek seems to have picked someone else to mess with; a Slifer Red by the name of Sean Hikari. Through a series of events, she and Derek duel. **Next Time: Jaden Yuki's Biggest Fan!? Step up, Sean Hikari!**


	4. Jaden Yuki's Biggest Fan? Sean Hikari

Yugioh! GX: Souls of the Forgotten  
Chapter 4- Jaden Yuki's Biggest Fan!? Step Up, Sean Hikari

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update every week but it might not be the same day every week. Enjoy!

* * *

The three Slifer Reds were in their dorm room. Chase was staring at his cards while Darrell was drinking a soda and Charlie was on his bed reading a magazine. Darrell started gulping down the soda, much to Charlie's annoyance. A few seconds of that continued before Charlie responded. "DUDE!"

"Huh? What?"

"Can you stop with the gulping sounds?!"

"Oh, sorry man."

Chase laughed at his two friends.

"I've seen you with a soda every second of the day. Are you addicted?" Charlie asked.

"No. I just really like soda. Especially grape."

"I see. Hey Chase, you've been staring at your cards ever since you woke up. What's the deal?"

"I'm just communicating with my family."

"Your family? You mentioned that at the entrance exams. What do you mean your family?"

However, Chase couldn't answer as a noise occurred outside. "Leave me alone Derek!"

Chase and Charlie ran outside to see a Slifer Red getting bullied. Unfortunately, the one who was bullying was Derek Matthews.

"Give me back my deck!" The Slifer cried.

"Why? Shouldn't it go to a better duelist...me?"

"Give him his deck back Derek!" Charlie ordered. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even getting in other people's business?"

"Give it back! Now!"

"Or what!?"

Derek got in Charlie's face, causing Chase to interfere. "Leave my friend alone Derek! Or I'll get mad."

"Is that a challenge? Don't forget: I wanted to duel you anyways."

"What's going out here!?" A voice called out. A woman then appeared from the dorm. Derek rolled his eyes. "Great, it's Mrs. Quinn." He said to himself.

"Give me my deck!" The Slifer begged.

"Fine. Here!" Derek dropped the kid's deck over his head and walked away. Charlie tried to lunge at him but Chase held him back.

"Are you three alright?" Mrs. Quinn asked. She gathered the kid's cards and handed them back.

"Thank you Mrs. Quinn. Derek was just being a bully. Thanks Charlie." The Slifer waved and took off.

"You two alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks." Charlie replied.

"Good. I'll see you in class." Mrs. Quinn waved and headed back inside.

"Man, I wish Derek would get expelled."

"Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

The next day, after class, Chase was heading to his next class when he ran into Max, Skylar and Argon. Max smiled. "Well, well. If it isn't the cheater."

"I keep telling you, I didn't cheat!"

"Then tell me where you got those cards from!"

"I know where he got his cards from," Argon said, surprising Max. Argon looked at Chase and smiled.

"Whatever! I know Argon isn't going to say anything. So, I challenge you to a duel!"

"What!? Now!?"

"No. You're going to need all the practice you can get. We'll have it in two days."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mr. Lipton," Chancellor Silver said walking up to the group.

"Are you sure chancellor?" Skylar asked.

"Of course! I'll even set it up. I want to see some skills gentleman." Rico waved and walked off. Max smiled.

"Good. Now the whole school can see you're a fake and a cheater."

"But...why didn't we finish our duel last time?"

"Because you were going to lose. I'm not _that_ mean to embarrass someone in front of everyone. However, I can't let you get away with cheating to get into the academy. Some of us worked hard to get here and I'm not letting you make a mockery of it. I'm out of here."

Max and Argon walked away but Chase caught Skylar. "I guess he's serious huh?"

"Heh. Once he sets his mind to something, expect him to see it through." Skylar winked at Chase and followed after her friends.

* * *

Later that day, the three friends were at their dorm. Chase was staring at his cards again. The spirits of Momo and Rukia appeared. Chase smiled. "Hey you guys."

"How are you feeling Chase?" Momo asked.

"I'm good. Duel Academy's everything I've ever imagined...well, except the whole cheating thing. I don't know why everyone says I cheated. They don't understand that you guys are real cards."

"Of course we're real!" Rukia yelled.

"I know that. But other people don't. And now I have to duel Max, the 5th best duelist here."

"We dueled him before right?" Momo asked.

"Yeah but he stopped it short. He said I would have lost. Maybe..."

"We have your back Chase."

"Thanks. I know you guys do."

"Do you talk to your cards all the time?" Charlie asked, noticing Chase was staring into space.

"Oh. Sorry, I tend to do that. I like talking with my family."

"You always say family? Are they that important to you?"

Like deja vu, a commotion interrupted Chase. "Give me back my deck!" A voice yelled. Chase and Charlie looked at each other, thinking "Oh no, not again." The three friends headed outside to see Derek messing with another Slifer Red.

"You want your deck back Sean? Isn't Sean a boy's name?"

"Just leave me alone Derek!"

"Come on Derek! Why are you always messing with us?" Charlie asked. Derek sighed angrily.

"I'm so sick of you sticking your nose in business you have no right to."

"You're messing with a Slifer Red! That's my business."

Derek smiled and dropped Sean's deck over her head, scattering the cards.

"Dude!"

However, Sean had enough with Derek and did the unimaginable; kicked Derek in his dereks. Derek's eyes widened farther than the human eye could see. Tears started running down his face.

"Hey!" Chase yelled. Sean went on tobeat Derek up, but the two three friends held her back.

"Let me go!" Sean yelled.

"What's all this commotion out here!?" Mrs. Quinn yelled as she ran outside. She saw Derek on his knees, holding his dereks.

"Mr. Matthews! What happened!?"

"This...This Slifer...she kicked me down _there_!"

"There? Is that true Ms. Hikari?"

"Yeah but...he was bullying me!"

"Were you bullying her Mr. Matthews?"

"I was told that...she was messing with some of...my friends. So I came to talk to her and she...started it."

"What!? No I didn't!"

"You two, with me!" Mrs. Quinn led the two to the chancellor's office.

"I'm going too," Charlie said.

"Wait, why?" Chase asked.

"I don't believe Derek. I want to see how he tries to get out of this one."

"I'll go with you."

"You two go. I'll just stay out of this one." Darrell said, heading back into the room. The two Slifers headed to Rico's office.

* * *

Rico was working on some papers when Mrs. Quinn walked in with Sean and Derek.

"Chancellor sir." Mrs. Quinn said.

"Yes Mrs. Quinn, what can I do for you?"

"It seems Ms. Hikari kicked Derek in the...ahem...dereks, as Mr. Matthews has called them."

For just a second, Rico didn't understand what the teacher meant. However, he quickly widened his eyes in realization.

"Is that right Sean?"

"Derek started with me!"

"Yeah right!"

"Okay you two. Derek, did you start with her?"

"Only because she started with my friends."

"Okay. We'll do this. You two will duel and whoever loses is expelled for a week."

"What!?" The two involved cried out.

"From the looks of it, you both are at fault. And this _is_ Duel Academy, so we'll settle this with a duel. Mrs. Quinn, can you see to this duel? I have some papers to finish."

"Yes sir. Let's go you two."

* * *

As the three were heading back to the Slifer Red dorm, they caught up with Chase and Charlie.

"Hey. Did you get in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"Sort of. I have to duel Derek. Whoever loses is expelled."

"What?!"

"Come on, let's duel. I want to head back to the dorm." Derek said.

The group returned to the Slifer Red dorm and Derek and Sean took their spots and activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

Derek: 4000  
Sean: 4000

 **Turn 1**

"The better duelist goes first. I draw!" Derek said.

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Position." A molten rock scaled dragon engulfed in fire appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)

"I end my turn and activate Solar Flare Dragon's ability. At the End Phase of each turn, you lose 500 Life Points." Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Sean.

Sean: 3500

 **Turn 2**

"That's not going to stop me! I draw! Alright, I summon Elemental HERO Woodsman in Defense Position." A humanoid earth creature appeared and kneeled. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)

Everyone watching gasped at the sight of an Elemental HERO.

"No way! She has E-HEROes?!" Charlie cried out.

"Hold on! How do you have E-HEROes!?" Derek demanded.

"That's kind of a secret." Sean said with a giggle.

"Grrr...well, just because you have heroes doesn't mean you're as strong as Jaden!"

"I never said I was stronger than him. I set 1 card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

"It's my turn. Draw! I summon Blazing Inpachi in Attack Position." A burning wooden spirit emerged. (ATK: 1850/DEF: 0)

"Now, to be able to defeat your monster, I activate the Field Spell card, Molten Destruction." Derek placed his card in his Field Spell zone and the entire area turned into a volcano, with the duelists dueling besides it.

"This gives all FIRE monsters 500 ATK. It lowers their DEF by 400 though." (SFD: 2000/DEF: 600)(BI: 2350/DEF: 0)

"Blazing Inpachi, attack Woodsman!"

"Too bad. I wanted to see if I was right," A voice said. Chase and Charlie turned to see Darrell leaning on the railing.

"Right about what?" Chase asked.

"She has E-HEROes, so does she have the fusions to go along with it? Like Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant?"

"Oh wow. I never thought about that."

Blazing Inpachi attempted to attack Woodsman, but a device appeared on Sean's side, pulling in the burning monster and returning it to Derek's hand.

"You set off Compulsory Evacuation Device. This returns your monster to your hand."

"Grrr...I activate Meteor of Destruction! When you have 3000 or more Life Points, you lose 1000 of them!" For a second, nothing happened, but when a shadow on the ground caused Sean to look up, she gasped at a meteor flying towards her. It impacted directly and engulfed Sean in flames. "Argh!"

Sean: 2500

"I'm not done! I set 1 card, activate Dark Room of Nightmare and end my turn. Remember, you lose 500 Life Points due to Solar Flare Dragon. But since I just activated Dark Room of Nightmare, you lose an extra 300."

Derek: 4000  
Sean: 1700

"Oh man! Sean's losing big time!" Charlie pointed it.

"Yeah, but look, she's smiling. She's not worried about it." Chase mentioned.

Chase was right; Sean was smiling.

 **Turn 4**

"Derek, you can't make me sad! I always look at the brighter picture! I draw! Alright, first, Woodsman's effect lets me add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll use that Polymerization to fuse together E-HEROes Sparkman and Bubbleman to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"She doesn't have Flame Wingman or Thunder Giant but she does have fusions like Jaden!" Darrell exclaimed.

"Guys, could Sean be..." Charlie started.

"Next, I Normal Summon a second Sparkman in Attack Position." (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

"Absolute Zero, attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

Derek: 3500

"Sparkman, your turn!"

Derek: 1900

"Woodsman, you're up!" Woodsman ran up and punched Derek, knocking him down. "Arugh!"

Derek: 900

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

"Oh, I'm going to end you! I draw! Ha! First, I activate Premature Burial. This returns Solar Flare Dragon to the field at the cost of 800 Life Points. Then I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted, bringing back Blazing Inpachi. Then I tribute both of them to Tribute Summon Infernal Flame Emperor." The two monsters disappeared and a large creature engulfed in flames appeared. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1600)

"And when he summoned, I can remove Blazing Inpachi from play to destroy that face-down of yours."

"I'll only lose 200 Life Points and when Absolute Zero is removed from the field-"

"I'm an Obelisk Blue, so of course I'm going to know your lame effect. That's why I have this: Snatch Steal."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Now, I control your monster and you have nothing to stop it from attacking. Go!" Absolute Zero attacked Sean, knocking her down. "Argh!"

Derek: Winner  
Sean: 0

Chase and Charlie ran to Sean's side. "Are you alright?!" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Ha! I knew I was going to win!" Derek boasted.

"Well, Mr. Matthews won the duel, so I'm sorry Ms. Hikari, you are expelled." Mrs. Quinn said sadly.

"What!?" Chase and Charlie cried out.

"No! She can't be expelled!" Charlie yelled.

"Mrs. Quinn, don't expel her," Derek said, to the surprise of everyone.

"Excuse me Mr. Matthews?"

"If you expel her, then she won't understand the severity of what she did. By letting her stay, she'll have to live with losing to me."

"Hmmm...I'll talk to the chancellor about it. Ms. Hikari, I don't want to hear about you fighting with other students again, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Quinn said goodbye and headed to Chancellor Silver's office. Derek laughed. "I knew you wouldn't beat me Slifer loser!"

"Leave her alone!" Chase ordered.

"Grrr...whatever. Now you know not to mess with me. Losers." Derek walked away.

"You okay Sean?" Chase asked.

"Yep! I'm good!"

"You aren't mad?"

"Nope. Why should I?"

"Because you just lost to Derek," Darrell said.

"At least I'm not expelled. I'll just beat Derek next time."

"Wow, you are really optimistic."

"That's just how I am."

"Hey, can I see your deck?"

"Uh...sure."

Darrell looked through Sean's deck, surprised. "You really do have Hero monsters! How?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Darrell kept looking through her deck until he saw a specific Hero monster. "Hold on. E-HERO Blazeman? I never heard of that card before. Where'd you get it?"

"Darrell, calm down." Charlie said.

"Sorry. I just know every HERO monster and that's not one of them."

"That's because Maximillion Pegasus gave me that card."

"Maximillion Pegasus!? You mean the creator of Duel Monsters!?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's a long story."

"I'd actually like to hear it," Chase said.

"Well, a couple of years ago, I went to Jaden's Pro League match. How he used his E-HEROes was just so awesome! And afterwards, I actually got to meet him!"

"You actually met Jaden Yuki!?" Charlie cried out.

"Yeah! I was SO starstruck! He was actually talking to me! He even told me to not to let the Obelisks get to me when I told him I was going to apply for Duel Academy one day. That's how I know about Obelisk Blues being jerks."

"Wait, what about Maximillion Pegasus? How did you gain yet to be released cards?" Darrell asked.

"Pegasus was actually at the Pro League. He saw how I was such a big fan of Jaden and I asked if we could duel and we did but I lost. He did give me a few cards that hadn't been released yet that Jaden didn't want."

"Wow, that's so cool Sean!" Chase said.

"Thanks. But yeah, after I saw Jaden, I wanted to make a deck like his. But I didn't want to copy him, so that's how my deck was made. I used the cards Pegasus gave me as a base."

"Well, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure."

"And don't worry about Derek. He's actually not that strong. I beat him." Charlie said.

"Whoa! You beat Derek!? You must be strong!"

"Well, I did do pretty darn well against him."

"Way to go not tooting your own horn," Darrell said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, let's go." Chase said.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Did I portray Sean right, Decode 9? Please R&R.

Chase and Max have their rematch and like before, Max gains the lead. However, Chase summons new Soul Reaper monsters. **Next Time: Chase's Rematch! Prove Your Innocence**


End file.
